


Irritant

by Shayheyred



Category: Bleach
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo HATES Ishida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debbiechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbiechan/gifts).



Ichigo hates Ishida. Ishida is a pompous ass. A know-it-all. A pain in the butt. A wet blanket. A snippy, smarty-pants over-achiever with lousy taste in clothing and an irritatingly superior manner.

Ishida is the kind of person who'd tell sensei the other students are smoking in the boy's room -- not because he wants to get them in trouble, exactly, but just to make the point that smoking is bad for your health. He's the guy who reminds the teacher she forgot to assign homework. He's the type of person who'd hear about your great test score and then make sure to mention his was _one point higher_.

Ichigo's figured out that no matter how many Hollows he kills, Ishida's going to tell him _he_ could've killed more. And no matter how many times Ichigo manages to save his friends -- hell, how many times he saves the _world_ , he knows Ishida's going to show up to point out his mistakes, and tell him how he could've saved the world even _better._

Oh, yeah. Ichigo's got Ishida figured out, all right.

What he can't figure out, though, is when exactly he stopped being able to live without Ishida by his side.

* * *


End file.
